Let the past be by gone
by Lost and Gone In Transition
Summary: Just a short story with our darling Gale couple. Starting with a little intense conversation with emotions (especially Gajeel's ; ) ) at the beginning to a light-hearted ending. Comments and criticisms are welcome.


_I held no responsibility for any incorrect lyrics, despite how short is it. It was all copy and paste ;3 Oh oh. I started it a little more intense (as in as you read its more sticky imo) then later on it's more fluffy (like you can fly!)~ Oh oh, and I keep changing the view point of the characters~ And I apologized for the OOC-ness._

"Gajeel...", her cotton candy voice interrupted his thoughts. Not that he was thinking anything else but her. In fact, he had been thinking about her ever since the incident with Laxus. (the incident involving Laxus trying to take over to be Master of Fairy Tail.)

She sat down promptly beside him and crossed her arms jerkily around herself. Her cobalt blue hair shaded her expression from him. He leaned forward towards her as if trying to intimidate her. However the truth was he just wanted to get a little closer in order to get a better sniff of her. Mmm. He silently groaned in unadulterated pleasure. She smelled of vanilla. Ever so sweet. Ever so pure. Ever too good for him.

He whispered huskily into her ear, "Looking for some fun with the residential bad boy?"

Her body flinched in respond and he winced. He never meant to be so crude to her. Not to Levy. She didn't deserve his rat ass of an attitude. Yet he wouldn't apologize as he needed her to stay away from him, far away from him.

"Umm.. I am sorry for disturbing you...", she mumbled slowly, "I just wanted to say thanks.."

He cocked his eyebrow at her, "You mean for crucifying you? No prob, I wouldn't mind repeating the performance just for you." No. It wasn't true. It was tremendously far from the truth. He would kill himself, heck maybe even Metallica, before he would ever lay even the tip of his finger on her.

Levy shifted ever so slightly away from him, betraying her still present fear for him. Then again he couldn't blame her. She had the every right to be scared of him and he deserved any hatred from her. But she amazed him with her generous acceptance. Never had he seen anyone who could so easily forgiven someone who had done her so wrongly.

"I don't understand you", the dragon slayer growled, "How can you even speak to someone who could have easily killed you."

Brushing her silky hair aside, she lifted her hazel eyes to meet his crimson graze. He could clearly see her glaze soften and her soft cherry lips curved up slightly. And to his increase amazement, she started to beam broadly, "You wouldn't."

"How can you be so sure?" Gajeel jerked away from her and look at her lithe self, "I can always snap you into half."

Once again, more lie. He could never harm someone like Levy then again he did already. He laughed cynically. What a laugh. He was such a hypocrite. Wasn't he the one who craved to see innocent blood flows, to bring pain to others? Now, he still craved for blood but only from those who committed sins. He laughed again. Looked who's talking. He should be killing himself over all the things he had done.

"Gajeel..." she looked up and grinned, "You wouldn't. Stop saying you will hurt me. We are guild mates aren't we? We don't attack each other, we help each other. That is what guild mates are for."

"Tsk.. Are you always so bloody cheerful?"He scowled at her. Why must she make it so hard for him to make her understand that... That what? She was right. He would never hurt her ever again. So what is it that he desperately needed her to understand?

"So... Thanks. That is for protecting me from Laxus. Twice." Then she looked a little annoyed, "I know I am not that strong and everything. But I was the one who helped you and Natsu to walk out of Fairy Tail from that bind."

Gajeel smiled, "No one said you were incompetent. Geez, you are being rather defensive."

"I-i... UGH!" And she stalked off. Anger radiating from her.

Gajeel chuckled at her childiness but stopped abruptly. She was righted to walk off from him and hopefully never to bother with him ever again. She shouldn't have ever forgive him for what he had done to her. Even he couldn't forgive himself for such heinous act of his. In fact, he could stand the fact he got off without any chastisement. Yes, many of the Fairy Tail's members (ok, almost all of them) dislike him or should he use the word hate? They had the right to despise him. He tried to make up to them. He even sang his favorite Shubidouba (or whatever its call again) during every lunch time.

And still there were things that he could never be forgiven. Such as crucifying Levy. No wait, especially that. Running his finger through his thick jet black hair, Gajeel sighed before getting readying for his usual lunch performance.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"NEXT SINGER! NEXT SINGER!"

_"Colorful, colorful~ ~ Shubidouba~ ~ The shiver of love~ ~ Iron metallica~ ~"_

"UGH. MY VIRGININAL EARSSS!"

"It's not exactly virgin ears since you heard it a few miserable times..." Erza scowled at Warren then added, "I think I will have nightmares again..."

Foods, chairs and pieces of table could be seen flying about, again. Many people were screaming desperately for the iron dragon slayer to stop singing, forever. Natsu and Gray were busy arguing over some useless thing as usual. Lucy could be seen hiding behind the bar with Happy with an I-am-the-only-sane-person look on her face.

_"Dou, dou, dou, shalala~ ~ Shubidouba, shalala~ ~"_

"IF YOU ARE MANLY ENOUGH, YOU WOULD GIVE ME MY CHANCE TO SING!" Elfman could be heard shouting across the Fairy Tail's diner. A few people were seen to hurl more foods at him too.

_"I bite those honey tightly~ ~"_

"NO NO NO! NO MORE SINGING! PLEASE!"

Mirajane glanced at Levy and she could see the warm glaze of the hazel eyes staring straight at Gajeel. She giggled wondering if both Levy and Gajeel knew the potential relationship brewing between them. The platinum-haired girl wondered if she should give them a little push but then it was always better to let it bloomed on its own. Ahhh, the joy (and pain) of first love. Oh, Mirajane then peek a look at Jet and Droy. They were currently crowding around Levy.

"Levy, do you want my ear muffs? And my ear plugs?"Droy volunteered despite knowing he would suffer Gajeel's singing upon doing so.

"Levy, do you want me to beat him up?"Jet, unwilling to lose to Droy, immediately suggested.

"Levy, do you need to sing a lullaby for you?"

"Levy, should I just help to cover your ear?"

"My earmuffs and earplugs are wayyyy better than your hands, Jet!"

"Oh yeah, Droy? You wanna bet?"

"He seems to improve don't you think so?" Levy said to nobody in particular. Jet and Droy almost faint with disbelieve. A few people who heard her started to groan in distress.

When lunch was FINALLY over, everyone concluded their ear should have a rest from any sound. All apart from some extremely odd (not that any of the Fairy Tails are normal) people who actually like Gajeel's singing and insisted Gajeel should hold a concert. Levy was already at the far side of town, browsing for a book. She had been aching for a new book lately and thought it would be great if she buy a few books in a shot. However, things seem to get out of hand when Levy realized that a clearance stock was being held. She ended up buying over a dozen books.

"You sure you can carry all the books yourself, young lady," the ancient bookkeeper gazed at her thoughtfully.

"Fuuuu..." the cadet blue-haired girl let out a breath, "I can do it. I am a Fairy Tail after all! AND. I. DON'T. GIVE. UP. Huff!"

"Hahaha. If you need any help, I am sure the guys on the streets will be more than willing to help a pretty girl like you," the shopkeeper laughed whole heartily. Levy blushed and stammered, "I-ii am... not-t.. pre-etty..."

The bookkeeper smiled, his eyes twinkled with whole lifetime of wisdom. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," he leaned back on his chair as Levy walked out stubbornly.

_Pride. _Levy thought to herself as she struggled with her purchase. Just after several minutes she gave up and heaved all the books on a near-by bench then sat to rest. She didn't think 22 books was that HEAVY. Sure, the others would definitely have no problem carrying the books. But they couldn't blame her. Look at her midget size. But she was way smarter than most of them. At least, sort of. Perhaps? Or she was she truly the weakest Fairy Tail after all. Gajeel was right. She was rather defensive even to herself. Gajeel. Even the thought of his name made her heart raced. A random thought fleet through her mid. Did he think she was weak too?

"Oh snap out of yourself pity, Levy!" she murmured, clearly pissed at herself for being so pathetic.

"Levy," a smooth deep voice joined her monologue, "Such a breathtaking name."

Levy looked up to find a guy with the meltiest chocolate eyes smiling down at her. She laughed rather forcefully and said, "I believe you are still breathing."

He chuckled then replied, "Why, if I die I wouldn't be able to see you anymore would I?"

"Not that I am much to look at," she mumbled, wondering to herself if the creep would leave her in peace.

"Ah, now that is where you are wrong. You are what people would say an ethereal beauty."

"You are exaggerating."

"No I am not. You are the most gorgeous thing I had laid my eyes on."

"Stop that!" Levy rolled her eyes in embarrassment, "You still haven't tell me your name."

"Ah, the angel wants to know my name and who am I to deny her pleasure? My humble name is Ackerley," And he actually bowed at her. Chivalrous much?

"Nice to meet you Ackerley," She felt compelled to curtsey but decided to grin at him instead. Manners are important after all.

"Ah, milady. What have I done for you to bestow such a brilliant smile at me?"

"Uhhh..." Levy was starting to feel a little uncomfortable from all the attention he was giving her. However, she realized she wanted that intense concentration from Gazeel. How odd was that?

"Milady, would you like me to help to carry milady's books?" Ackerley took the books before she could even answer. "And where would milady is heading to?"

"Please stop calling me milady..."

"Ahh, then Levy where would you like to go?"

"To Fairy Tail," She got up and started to stroll towards Fairy Tail with Ackerley. And once again, she realized that she preferred the way her name was said by Gajeel.

"Your wish is my command," the creep bowed again and proceeded to help he with the books.

As they continue towards Fairy Tail, they chatted about random things. Yet to Levy, it felt more like Ackerley was either praising her or talking about himself and she was starting to feel very annoyed at him. Though, watching him having difficulties carrying the books gave her that little joy. Just then, she saw a flash of black shadow. Her eyes widened as she realized the black shadow was none other than Gajeel. Levy suddenly felt an odd sense of relief and joy. She wondered what it had to do with seeing him.

Gajeel was strolling around the market when he saw a familiar petite girl. His heart begun to swell with joy for reason he did not reprehend. However, this feeling did not last as he noticed a ginger-haired boy standing beside her. His joyous heart felt constricted and jealousy rose within him. Talking a better look at the guy, lookie lookie here, it was fellow local charmer Ackerley. What the heck is she doing with a guy like him? He also felt an urge to fix pretty boy's face.

He stalked towards them and sneered at her, "I didn't know you that your choice of boys runs along the line of bad boys."

"G-gajeel..." she stuttered as she saw him. Her stunning hazel eyes seemed stressed for reason he intended to find out. He took a better look and noticed that Ackerley was holding the books, with tremendous difficulty. Hah, Ackerley was such a weakling. Now that he observed more precisely, he could see that Levy was looking rather annoyed and frustrated. How adorable! EHHH! Where on earth did the thought came from?

"Ackerley, you don't have to trouble yourself with all the books. Gajeel here will help me," she flashed a radiant smile at the guy causing Gajeel's gut to clench. Then she turned around to face him and with a glint in her eyes, she said to him, "We are going the same way, right?"

Gajeel took an involuntary step back, "Uhh... yeah..."

It took at least fifteen minutes for Levy to convinced Ackerley that she didn't need (or want) his help. Gajeel helped to speed out the process by standing behind her and acting as the intimidating bodyguard. And much to his surprise and annoyance, the wimp actually had a backbone to last for fifteen minutes. So the dragon slayer ended up carrying all the books which is rather heavy. He grumbled to the midget next to him, "Why don't you ask for a plastic bag?"

"Eh," she looked up at him looking mystified, "But I have no desire to pollute the environment."

"Tsk... Then get paper bags. It's hard to balance all the books," he scowled at her.

"But books are heavy and will tear through paper bags. Besides, maybe you should use both your hands instead of just one? That might help. Oh, maybe next time you can come along so I can get more books!" her enthusiastic reply irked Gajeel. Were books the only thing she ever wanted? What about him? He startled. Where were all these weird thoughts coming from? Surely not from him. Right?

"Gajeel," she abruptly stopped in front him and swirled back. She could feel his eyes watched her striking orange dress fluttered like ribbon in the wind at her movement. Then in a flash, she shot up and gave a peck on his cheek. She had no idea what came over her. She felt the need to get closer to him. (i wanted to say "to taste him"...) And as fast as her chaste kiss she turned back, but one could still see the tint of coral-pink crept up her cheeks. Both of them cease to move and she finally said, "Thank you for helping me."

"Uhh... You are welcome," Gajeel could feel his own face heated up. Then, without thinking he grabbed hold of her hand with his free hand and both of them started to blush a deeper red. However neither of them pulled their hands away but continued to walk hand in hand. The beginning of something more. And little they knew, a turquoise (blue sounds mundane no?) cat with wings were following them saying, "le amour".

LAUGH ALL YOU WANT. GO AHEAD. Hope you enjoy as well though!


End file.
